


Voice

by shk_timeofdeath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Seungcheol is missing his Jihoon and leaves him voicemails.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and do support me jsy! Hoho, all rights reserved. No to plagiarism!

‘ I'm sorry I can't talk right now! I'm probably busy with work. Don't worry I'll get back at you, just leave a message after the beep! ’

 

A sigh escaped my lips as I heard his voice, as I heard the beep—I hummed before speaking up.

 

“I just wanted to check up on you. Don't skip your meals alright?”

 

I hung up and stared at my phone's screen for a few more seconds before placing it down on the night stand. Few seconds later I decided to let my back hit the bed before staring up blankly at the ceiling.

 

‘It's cold...’ I thought to myself before glancing at my side and grabbing the pillow before hugging it close to me as I close my eyes.. And just a few moments later I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

I woke up sweating—and trying to catch my breath after who knows how long. I sat up as I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair before looking at the time.

 

2:09 AM.

 

‘He should be home by now,’ I told myself before turning my head slightly to the side to look at the empty spo next to me.

 

I shook my head before grabbing my phone and getting off the bed as I head out of the room and to the kitchen to grab myself a drink.

 

After getting myself a cold glass of water, I picked my phone up before dialing a familiar number and placing the speaker near my ear as I listened to the ringing tone while waiting for the call to connect..

 

‘ I'm sorry I can't talk right now! I'm probably busy with work. Don't worry I'll get back at you, just leave a message after the beep! ’

 

Beep! “I called again. Hahaha, I think I just had a nightmare.. I remember how you often had nightmares.. You always wanted to.. Ah nevermind. I hope I didn't bother you.” I couldn't stop the mixed emotions building up inside me as memories of you suddenly came to my mind.

 

It was getting hard for me to breath as I squeezed my eyes shut while trying my best to ignore the pain in my chest.

 

“I fucking miss you..” I whimpered out as the tears I was trying my best to hold in rolled down my cheeks. “You said you'd be home soon..” I continued.

 

“But you didn't.. You didn't come home.. You'll never come back,” I bit my lip before wiping my tears away with the back of my hand with much frustration and letting out a choked laugh.

 

My laughter echoed as the house is quiet. The house that used to feel like home—but it's not the same anymore. It's not the same without you here. It'll never be the same even if I wanted to.

 

How long has it been.. I think it's about to be a year now.

 

How pathetic I must look like, huh?

 

It's almost a year now.

 

Yet here I am, still. Still stuck. How can I move on?

 

How when I still keep on wanting to think that one day you'll come back even if I know that you won't? How when I still keep calling your number just so that I can hear the very same voicemail over and over again—just so that I can hear you? You're probably laughing at how pathethic I am. Somehow I can feel like I can hear your distant voice of calling me stupid and cussing me before laughing mockingly.

 

Why did you have to die on me and leave me alone when you were the only reason I have left to continue living?


End file.
